Various embodiments relate to the analysis of stock prices historically. Various embodiments relate to the analysis of stock prices going forward.
Traditionally, these analyses are performed on computer spreadsheets, both offline versions such as Microsoft Excel and Open Office and online versions such as Google Docs and EditGrid. Interactivity is limited by the standard functionality of the spreadsheet application. In particular:    (a) Input to the spreadsheet is limited by entering numbers in a cell;    (b) Inputs to cells cannot be output at the same time; and    (c) Creating scenarios is cumbersome require custom programming or duplicating sheets.
Furthermore, traditional methods of analyzing stock prices focus on calculating and plotting charts such as stock prices (candlestick), price-earnings ratio, return on equity and others. Other analysis methods require tedious manipulation of spreadsheets to perform.
Finally, traditional methods of analyzing stock prices going forward focus on discounted cash flows, typically on a spreadsheet application. Seldom do they compute the expected return of the stock, and never is there a system that computes the breakdown of this return into the components above.